


There's a Lake I Know

by XxGh0stCatxX



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Modern, for a really cool writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxGh0stCatxX/pseuds/XxGh0stCatxX
Summary: Angelica takes Maria to the lake near her father's home. Fluff ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thomasjeffersonsmacaroni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomasjeffersonsmacaroni/gifts).



"Angieeee," Maria squealed, reaching her free hand up to her blindfold. "Where are we going?" Angelica smiled at her girlfriend.

"It's a surprise, Maria," she said, gripping her hand a little tighter. Soon the gentle lapping of waves against the lakeshore could be heard, as well as the rustling of leaves blowing in the wind, and birds sweetly singing. All in all it was a perfect day to visit Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy's favourite lake. She released Maria's hand and quickly circled around behind her to pull the blindfold off. She leaned her chin on Maria's shoulder as she gasped.

"It's beautiful, Angie! Wow, where did you find this place, are we far from your dad's house?" Maria asked questions rapid-fire, she didn't get to experience much of the world under her ex-husband's thumb. Angelica closed her eyes and breathed deeply, inhaling Maria's scent, the the smell of the flowers in bloom, lakewater, and pine trees. She smiled lazily. 

"We're only a few minutes from my father's house, really. Lizzy, Peggy, and I all used to come here as kids to play." Maria turned her head and gave her a bright smile   
  


"Well then...let's play, Angie~" She said, tone suddenly sultry and low. Angelica raised an eyebrow, not really paying attention to how close they were drawing to the lake, until she was suddenly in it.

"MARIA! WHAT THE FU-" She began to shout, as Maria erupted into peals of laughter.

"A-Angie you should have seen y-your FACE!" She squealed, cackling into her hand, at least attempting to muffle it. Angelica saw her opening and slowly drifted forwards to the muddy bank, before grabbing one delicate ankle and yanking the giggling woman into the water with her. Maria screamed as she hit the cold water.

"That's what you get, you little brat!" Angelica yelled, splashing the other woman. Maria squealed and splashed her back, igniting the great splash war of 2016 that lasted for about 20 minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! I know this is late, please forgive me!!!


End file.
